The Blood of Olympus
by swimmerstar415
Summary: I suck at summaries, but this is a fic about BoO with the real first ch! Better than the summary is... Review
1. Chapter 1

1

JASON

JASON HATED BEING OLD.

His joints hurt. His legs shook. As he tried to climb the hill, his lungs rattled like a box of rocks.

He couldn't see his face, thank goodness, but his fingers were gnarled and bony. Bulging blue veins webbed the back of his hands.

He even had that old-man smell - mothballs and chicken soup. How was that possible? He'd gone from sixteen to seventy-five in a matter of seconds, but the old man smell happened instantly, like boom. Congratulations! You stink!

"Almost there." Piper smiled at him. "You're doing great."

Easy for her to say, Piper and Annabeth were disguised as lovely Greek serving maidens. Even in their white sleeveless gowns and laced sandals, they had no trouble navigating the rocky path.

Piper's mahogany hair was pinned up in a braided spiral. Silver bracelets adorned her arms. She resembled an ancient statue of her mom, Aphrodite, which Jason found a little intimidating.

Dating a beautiful girl was nerve-racking enough. Dating a girl whose mom was the goddess of love... well, Jason was always afraid he'd do something unromantic, and Piper's mom would frown down from Mount Olympus and change him into a feral hog.

Jason glanced uphill. The summit was still a hundred yards above.

"Worst idea ever." He leaned against a cedar tree and wiped his forehead. "Hazel's magic is too good. If I have to fight, I'll be useless."

"It wont come to that." Annabeth promised. She looked uncomfortable in her serving-maiden outfit. she kept hunching her shoulders to keep the dress from slipping. Her pinned up blonde hair had come undone in the back and dangled like long spider legs. Knowing her hatred of spiders, Jason decided not to mention that.

"We infiltrate the palace," she said. "We get the information we need and we get out."

Piper set down her amphora, the tall ceramic wine jar in which her sword was hidden. "We can rest for a second. Catch your breath Jason."

From her waist cord hung her cornicopia-the magic horn of plenty. Tucked soewhere in the folds of her dress was her knife, Katoptris. Piper didnt look dangerous, but if the need arose, she could duel wield Celestial bronze blades or shoot her enemies in the face with ripe mangoes.

Annabeth slung her own amphora off her shoulder. She too had a concealed sword; but even without a weapon, she looked deadly. Her stormy gray eyes scanned the surroundings, alert for any threat. If anyone asked Annabeth for a drink, Jason figured she was more likely to kick the guy in the _bifurcum._

He tried to steady his breathing.

Below them, Afales Bay glittered, the water so blue it might've been dyed with food coloring. A few hundered yards offshore, the _Argo ll_ rested at anchor. Its white sails looked no bigger than postage stamps, its ninety oars like toothpicks. Jason imagined his friends on deck following his progress, taking turns looking through Leo's spyglass, trying not to laugh as they watched Grandpa Jason hobble uphill.

"Stupid Ithaca" He muttered.

He supposed the island was pretty enough. A spine of forested hills twisted down its center. Chalky white slopes plunged ito the sea. Inlets formed rocky beaches and harbors where red-roofed houses and white stuccoed churches nestled against the shoreline.

The hills were dotted with poppies, crocuses, and wild cherry trees. The air smelled of blooming myrtle. All very nice-except the temperature was about a hundered and five degrees. The air was as steamy as a Roman bathhouse

It would've been easy for Jason to control the winds and fly to the top of the hil, but _nooo._ For the sake of stealth, he had to struggle along as an old dude with bad knees and chicken-soup stink.

He thought about his last climb, two weeks ago, when Hazel and he had faced the bandit Sciron on the cliffs of Croatia. At least then Jason had been at full strength. What they were about to face would be much worse than a bandit.

"You sure this is the right hill?" he asked. "Seems kind of-I don't know-_quiet."_

Piper studied the ridgeline. Braided in her hair was a bright blue harpy feather- a souvenir from last nights attack. The feather didnt exactly go with her disguise, but Piper had earned it, defeating an entire flock demon chicken ladies by herself while she was on duty. She downplayed the accomplishment, but Jason could tell she felt good about it. The feather was a reminder that she wasn't the same girl she'd been last winter, when they'd first arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

"The ruins are up there," She promised. "I saw them in Katoptris's blade. And you heard what Hazel said. 'The biggest-'"

"'The biggest gathering of evil spirits I've ever sensed'" Jason recalled. "Yeah, sounds awesome."

After battling through the underground temple of Hades, the last thing Jason wanted was to deal with more evil spirits. But the fate of the quest was at stake. The crew of the _Argo ll_ had a big descision to make. If they choose wrong, they would fail, and the entire world would be destroyed.

Piper's blade, Hazel's magical senses, and Annabeth's instincts all agreed-the answer lay her in Ithaca, the ancient place of Odysseus, where a horde of evil spirits had gathered to await Gaea's orders. The trick was to sneak among them, learn what was going on, and decide the best course of action. Then get out, preferrably alive.

Annabeth readjusted her golden belt. "I hope our disguises hold up. The suitors were nasty customers when they were living. If they find out we're demigods-"

"Hazel's magic will work," Piper said.

Jason tried to belive that.

_The suitors:_ a hundred of the greediest, evilest cutthroats who'd ever lived. When Odysseus, the Greek king of Ithaca, went missing after the Trojan War, this mob of B-list princes had invaded his palace and refused to leave, each one hoping to marry Queen Penelope and take over the kingdom. Odysseus managed to return in secret and slaughter them all-your basic happy homecoming. But if Piper's visions were right, the suitors were now back, haunting the place where they'd died.

Jason couldn't belive he was about to visit the actual palace of Odysseus-one of the most famous Greek heroes of all time. Then again, this whole quest had been one mind-blowing event after another. Annabeth herself had just come back from the eternal abyss of Tartarus. Given that, Jason decided maybe he shouldn't complain about being an old man.

"Wel..." He steadied himself with his walking stick. "If I _look _as old as i feel, my disguise must be perfect. Lets get going."

As they climbed, sweat trickled down his neck. His calves ached. Despite the heat, he began to shiver. And try as he might, he couldnt stop thinking about his recent dreams.

Ever since the House of Hades, they'd gotton more vivid.

Sometimes Jason stood in the underground temple of Epirus, with the giant Clytius looming over him, speaking in a chorus of disembodied voices: _It took all of you to defeat me. What will you do when the Earth Mother opens her eyes?_

Other times Jason found himself at the crest of Half-Blood Hill. Gaea the Earth Mother rose from the soil-a swirling figure of dirt, leaves, and stones.

_Poor child._ Her voice resonated across the landscape, shaking the bedrock under Jason's feet. _Your father is first among the gods, yet you are always second best- to your Roman comrades, to your Greek friends, even your family. How will you prove yourself?_

His worst dream started in the courtyard of the Sonoma Wolf House. Before him stood the goddess Juno, glowing with radience of molten silver.

_Your life beelongs to me, _her voice thundered. _An appeasement from Zeus._

Jason knew he shouldn't look, but he couldn't close his eyes as Juno went supernova, revealing her true godly form. Pain seared Jason's mind. His body burned away in layers like onions.

Then the scene changed. Jason was still at the Wolf House, but now he was a little boy-no more than two years old. A woman knelt before him, her lemony scent so familiar. Her features were watery and indistinct, but he knew her voice: bright and brittle, like the thinnest layer of ice over a fast stream.

_I will be back for you, dearest,_ she said._ I will see you soon._

Every time Jason woke up from that nightmare, his face was beaded with sweat. His eyes stung with tears.

Nico di Angelo had warned them: the House of Hades would stir their worst memories, make them see things and hear things from the past. Their ghosts would become restless.

Jason hd hoped that _particular_ ghost would stay away, but every night the dream got worse. Now he was climbing to the ruins of a palace where an army of ghosts had gathered.

_That doesn't mean _she'll _be there,_ Jason told himself.

But his hands wouldn't stop trembling. Every step seemed harder than the last.

"Almost there," Annabeth said. "Let's-"

_BOOM! _The hillside rumbled. Somewhere over the ridge, a crowd roared in approval, like spectators in a coliseum. That sound made Jason's skin crawl. Not so long ago, he'd fought for his life in the Roman Colosseum before a cheering ghostly audience. He wasn't anxious to repeat the experience.

"What was that explosion?" He wondered.

"Don't know," Piper said. "But it sounds like they're having fun. Let's go make some dead friends."

**ok, im rewriting my BoO story, so here is the ACTUAL first ch... from the real book, i decided to start from there...**

**disclaimer: This first chapter is not mine. its rick riordans... and so are the charecters..**

**Ok, so I have two piercings in my ears finnally! and this one lady was like, Do you go to clemson? (I was wearing a clemson shirt) But she thought i was in college! Im only 14! She's also not the first to think that...**

**I will post the second chapter quicker if i get enough reviews!**

**BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

11

**LEO**

**LEO WAS HAVING A GREAT TIME. **He was watching his friends climb a hill, while him and his friends on the boat were laughing uncontrollably.

"This is so wrong" Hazel scolded. She didnt want to see Jason suffer any longer, but she had to stay focused or the disguise would disapear. Leo decided to just pay attention to the hill, when something exploded. Percy immediatly lost the grin on his face and ran over to Leo.

"Give me the binoculars." He commanded, getting all serious.

"S-Sure" Leo stuttered at his friends forcefullness. He shouldve known though. Percy and Annabeth were seperated, and anything that happens could involve them losing the other, which would end in chaos. Percy caught the binoculars and looked at the hill. His face became more relaxed.

"They're fine." He said. Leo stood up, and decided to go to the control room, and try and figure some things out.

"Where are you going Leo?" Hazel asked. Leo cursed under his breath. Why did his friends have to notice?

"To the control room, Festus found something I think." He lied smoothly, but hazel looked like she didnt buy it.

"Fine." she finaly said.

Leo hadd everything from Calypso's island out and surrounding him. The crystal and the astrolabe were put to the side s he began to draw her garden. He hadn't realized how long he was drawing, or how precise, until Percy cleared his throat at the doorway. Leo grabbed everything he was doing and shoved it in a drawer so Percy wouldnt notice, but his face changed. He saw Leo looking at him and walked out of the room. Leo sighed to himself as he straightened the items in the drawer, until they were neat.

He got up on deck and saw Percy staring blankly into the sea.

"Percy," Leo started.

"They didnt free her did they." HE said. Leo shook his head. "I didnt even give her a second thought."

"Well, you know, not giving people a second thought, its kinda dangerous." Percy's face paled. "What?" Leo asked. Percy just shook his head.

"Uh, guys?" Frank asked.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I think somethings wrong with Hazel."

**OK, so 1 review. we can do better than that. get me to at least 10 for the next chapter. no reviews no chapters. I need people to tell me that my writing isnt crap ok? ok.**

**so- with the rant out of the way- HAPPY 4TH OF JULY because IM NOT UPDATING TOMORROW!**

**So- I say so too much- but... the hurricane arthur knocked out my power for a few hours... but it was just one of the arms that hit... nothing much but huge gusts of wind and thunder.**

**For my divergent readers. YOU NEED TO VOTE OR NOTHING HAPPENS! **

**im a bit upset right now dont mind me.**

**ANYWAY**

**BYE**

**swimmerstar415**


End file.
